


Celebatory Vampire Orgy

by SingingTheThunder



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Discussion of Sexual Content, Except Possibly Lindsey, Humor, Multi, Setting: Demonic Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingTheThunder/pseuds/SingingTheThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this generator http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094 gave me the 'prompt' celebratory vampire orgy and this kind of grew from that.<br/>Wesley and Angel meet a contact in a demonic sex shop and find out something rather disturbing.<br/>Disclaimer: This does not in fact contain an orgy, vampire or otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebatory Vampire Orgy

As far as meeting places went, this was a step up from the slime holes Wesley's contacts usually frequented. It was warm, dry and reasonably well lit. Angel, however, was looking around the shop as though it was even more dangerous and disgusting than any of the lairs he'd cleared out.

“Why here?” Angel grumbled. For someone who had been around as long as he had, the barely concealed panic confused Wesley. Surely he had been into a shop that sold … items of a sexual nature … before.

“Oh.” Wesley made a soft noise of realisation. Of course Angel hadn't. Sex shops probably hadn't existed during the period of Angel's humanity and time as Angelus. Since then, with the only four exceptions that he knew of, all since 1998, the vampire had lived without any sexual partner and somehow Wesley doubted that Angel's self flagellation had extended to the literal.

It was then that Wesley realised, he'd been standing staring at Angel for over a minute. “Um, I didn't ask,” he said, pretending that he'd just been thinking of an answer to the earlier question. Without waiting for a response, he picked an aisle at random and headed down towards the counter, keeping an eye out for his contact.

Wesley was halfway up the store's aisle before he realised Angel was no longer with him. He backtracked and found Angel standing in front of the video section or more specifically the non-human video section with a faint growl rising from the back of his throat. When Wesley scanned the racks though there wasn't anything that immediately stood out. Well, the range was rather eclectic; a shop that catered to demon tastes as well as human was bound to have some odd choices. Tearing his eyes from a case where about half the tentacles had been censored with no apparent regard for which ones, Wesley cleared his throat. “Angel? I don't think they're what we're looking for.”

Without a word, Angel raised his hand making Wesley finally notice the DVD case clenched in his fist. As Wesley took it gingerly, the vampire's growl increased in volume. This was not Angel's happy growl, this was 'somebody is going to die if I don't get my morning blood.' This was 'Wesley, I can't find my jacket and I have to go be mysterious at someone.' This was 'I've run out of hairgel.' Maybe that was it, misuse of hair products.

Wesley raised the box and began reading the side which it happened to be on, which was the back, out loud. “Celebratory vampire orgy.” Well, at least it was mostly humanoid. “As the sun rises, three vampires welcome a fourth into their coven. Uh, not seeing the problem here.” With a sigh, the first noise he'd made beyond the growl which Wesley took as a good sign, Angel gestured for him to continue. “The Scourge of Europe- oh.” Well, that explained most of it, if not the apparent inability to speak. Wesley swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and really hoping Angel didn't have a kill the messenger policy, then continued, “The Scourge of Europe welcome their newly turned final member; William the Bloody (Spike). Was he even going by either of those at the time?”

Not bothering to answer the question, Angel finally spoke, “Flip it.” 

Confused as to what the front could possibly show that the back hadn't filled in, Wesley did so. It was surprisingly tasteful for a porno, all four were clothed, if not fully at least corsets, short skirts and leather trousers counted as clothes. They were variously draped around a grand piano with 'Drusilla' lying across the top. Now that he thought about it, Wesley figured that the contrast of dark and light was actually quite aesthetically pleasing and whoever had created this picture had played that to the uttermost with Darla and Spike in white and Angel and Drusilla in a deep blood red. The actors were actually a quite good match. It was then Wesley frowned.

“No,” Wesley breathed. “It can't be …”

It was then he realised that what he'd read on the back had in fact not just been a note of William the Bloody's other nickname, but a cast member.

“He's dead,” Angel said abruptly, prompting Wesley to think the stuffy British version of 'well, duh.' “Dust in the wind. Him and everyone else involved in this … this production, which it would seem was made while we were still at Wolfram and Hart.”

Wesley made a noise, it was somewhere between a splutter and a snort, right before bursting into full on cackles. Unimpressed, unamused and offended, Angel snatched the DVD back and started examining it for clues on how to hunt down its creators. Wesley's laughing fit was interrupted by a growl so ferocious it went straight to the fear centre of his brain and sent him from shaking in laughter to frozen terrified.

“If he so much as thought about touching him … I'm dragging him out of whatever hell he's burning in and I'm going to make him beg me to put him back.” With this dire, albeit vague, pronouncement, Angel threw down the DVD and stormed out of the shop presumably in search of whoever 'he' was.

Wesley picked up the DVD and quickly figured out what it was that had so angered Angel; Evil Hand Productions.


End file.
